


Then I'll Be Smiling

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [7]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: A Prayer for Mad Sweeney, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07: A Prayer for Mad Sweeney, Ficlet, Gen, Mad Sweeney Kinda Creeps Out the Author, episodic, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Mad Sweeney has a chance to take his lucky coin.





	Then I'll Be Smiling

Sweeney stands in the road and-- and--

He can take what he wants. What he needs from her.

Without the coin, he knows what will happen.

And there it is.

There it is.

His safety and salvation.

It’s not that she reminds him of anyone. Dime a dozen, women like her.

But there’s something about the chase, there’s something about balance, there’s something deep in the back of his mind about fairness. And also about the things he’s done. Oh, the things he’s done. And so many he’s gotten away with on pure luck. The luck of that coin.

Maybe he can endure the un-luck of late for a little longer.

Besides, if he lets her be and finds another way, when she’s not-breathing but upright again, maybe she’ll smile.


End file.
